A birthday to never forget
by QueenOfTheRing
Summary: It's Tessa's birthday, and Will takes her ice skating. They meet one of Will's greatest enemy's: a duck. Tessa says it's just the one, but than a whole army shows up. Wessa vs. duck army. (all rights belong to Cassandra Clare)


**Dedicated to my best friend: .Shadowhunter**

So I was at school today and my friend and I were bored, so we came up with this story. It's my first Infernal Devices fanfic and it's simply for fun.  
If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm sorry, but English is not my own language.

enjoy and please review!

A birthday to never forget

'Tess, wake up!' a familiar voice called, and a hand was carefully shaking my shoulder. My eyes flutter open, looking into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. A smile covers Will's face.

'Do you know what day it is?' he asks.

'Sunday.' I say, after thinking for a second. 'So?'

'And do you know what date it is?' he continues with a smile, though it's a rather creepy one.

'Ehm… the 24th of February.' I say and suddenly realize it.

'Aah, she finally gets it!' Will laughs. 'Happy birthday, Tess.' He says and bends over to kiss me. 'Look, I've made breakfast for you!' he says happily, shoving a tray towards me. I take it and look at the sandwiches with egg, a muffin (thank the Angel it's not a chocolate muffin) and a glass of milk. There was also above the plate a red rose, and I pick it up carefully.

'Thank you, Will.' I say. His face brightens even more, causing me to smile as well. What a lovely husband I have, I think.

After I'm done eating, Will pulls out a dress from my closet. 'You have to put this one on.' He says, handing over the dress. I look at it and frown. This is a dress with a small skirt, ending above my ankles. It's a summer dress, quite thin, while it's snowing and freezing outside. 'Why?' I ask slowly.

'Please, do it for me?' he asks, his eyes pleading. How could I possibly say no to those adorable eyes? 'Alright.' I give in.

'Thank you.'

I put on the dress and walk downstairs. Bridget is singing one of her murderous ballads again in the kitchen. The kitchen door suddenly opens, Sophie coming out of it, looking rather pale and irritated.

'Sophie, are you okay?' I ask worried. Maybe she was ill?

'No, I'm not okay. Bridget is driving me crazy, even when I'm a shadowhunter. I can't take it anymore, her horrible songs, all day long! Will, you do something about it, you're now the head of the institute!' Sophie says frustrated.

Will, who is standing behind me, rolls his eyes. 'She never listened to Charlotte, why would she listen to me?'

'Charlotte never asked her, but it's about time you do. No, not _ask _her, _command_ her. It's probably the only way to make her stop, if that will stop her.' Sophie continues.

Will simply shrugs. 'Well, she's a great cook and I don't want to risk losing her, and as long as it doesn't irritate me I'm fine.'

'Will!' I call out. 'You're not cursed anymore, so there's no need to still act like an annoying… something.' I inform him, skipping the very unlady-like word that I wanted to say.

'Fine, I'll talk to her.' He sighs. Sophie and I both stare at him, waiting for him to move, but he stays still where he is.

'What?' he asks.

'Go in the kitchen and tell her!' Sophie and I both say at the same time.

'I didn't say I would tell her _now. _Besides, it's Tessa's birthday and I want her to come along so I can give her, her present.'

Sophie suddenly throws her hands in the air. 'Of course, Tessa! Happy birthday, miss Herondale, and may there be many more years for you.' She smiles and gives me a warm hug, one I really appreciate in this cold dress. Sophie notices it as well.

'But why are you dressed in this summer dress, it's freezing outside, you know!'

'Will asked me to, though I've no idea why. Do you know?' I ask, still aware that Will's right next to me but not caring.

Will opens his mouth, but Sophie is ahead of him. 'No, I don't know that, Tessa.' She looks up at Will. 'So tell us, what's your plan?' she asks.

'Plan, plan? Who says I'm planning something? Maybe I just like her in this dress.' Will says insulted.

'So you put me in the coldest dress I have on one the coldest days of the year simply because you like me wearing it? Do you want me sick or something?'

'No, I… just come with me, Tess. Goodbye, miss Collins.' He says while dragging me alone and leaving Sophie behind, rolling her eyes.

'Since when do you call Sophie like that?' I ask grinning.

'Since five seconds ago. Come with me.' He puts me down in a room where I patiently wait. He looks like he's trying to find something in the closet, but I can't figure out what. Wait, didn't he say he wanted to give me a present?

Before I can ask him he turns around and presents a whole box, and my eyes widen. What on earth had he bought? 'Tessa,' he starts. 'These are for you.' He puts the box in front of me and gently kisses my hand. 'Open it, and I hope you like it.' This seemed very true, because he looked very nervous.

I borrow his knife to open the box and fold it open. What was in it? I take a closer look and discover it is… no, it _are_ so many books!

'Will!' I say amazed, carefully picking up the first book. _Pride and Prejudice._

I pick up all the books, reading their title and back. It really are many books, each and one of them looking amazing, and I simply can't wait to read them already. There are _Dracula, Les Misérables, Anna Karenina, The adventures of Sherlock Holmes, North and South, The three musketeers, _and so many more!

'Will, these are…. Truly amazing, thank you so much! I can't imagine how you could get all these amazing books together, and me liking every single one of them. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!' I say and fling my arms around him. I've rarely seen him so relieved and I laugh.

'Thank the Angel for that.' He says relieved.

'Are you still going to tell me why I had to put this dress on?' I ask.

'Yes, come with me. We're going outside, so you better take a very warm blanket and some warm boots.'

'Outside? I'll freeze to death. Isn't it just simpler to put on a warm dress?'

'No.' He simply says and walks to a closet where he gets out a blanket, a cap and a pair of gloves. 'Put these on while I'll grab your boots.'

I see no use of protesting anymore, because when Will's got something on his mind, you can't get it out.

I put on the boots and we walk outside. He puts an arm around me and holds me close, put I still tremble.

We don't use the carriage but keep walking, and I notice that we're going to the park. I suddenly notice the bag that he's carrying. 'What's in there?' I ask.

Will looks at the bag and than at me. 'You'll see soon.'

We finally arrive at the park, and indeed we stop here. He walks with me to the lake, which is completely frozen over. What was the point of being here, really?

Will opens his bag, revealing something that took me a moment to realize what it was. 'Ice skates!' I say, and Will grins. 'They are. One pair for me and one pair, for you madam.'

I suddenly realize why he took me to a frozen lake and made me wear this short dress. It's the only dress I have that's short enough to skate on, but it's also, unfortunately, very thin.

'But Will, I can't ice skate. I've never done it before, and I don't know how to do it.'

'I'm sure you can do it, my dear Tess. It's not difficult.' He says and he gestures to take of my boots, so I simply obey him and sit in the snow, taking of my boots. He does the same thing, and he quickly puts the ice skates on me. He does the same thing with himself.

'Is the ice hard enough, won't we crack through it?' I ask worryingly.

'No, people ice skate everyday on it and I've no doubt we will get company today. Like you said, it's one of the coldest days of the year. Sorry that I made you wear that dress, but it's the only one appropriated for this. Maybe-'

'No, I know, it's fine.' I quickly interrupt him. 'I trust you. And who knows, it might be very fun to do?'

'Exactly.' He says with a smile while he helps me up again. Slowly he takes me to the ice.

'So you've done this before?' I ask while he steps on the ice first.

'No,' he says and puts me on the ice as well. 'But how hard can it be?'

I freeze when he says 'no' and my heart beats like a lion in a cage when he says _how hard can it be _because usually when he says that everything turns into a disaster.

But before I can say anything or even blink my eyes, he takes off, my hands still in his, and he drags me along. I shriek and almost stumble over, but catch myself before I fall over.

_By the Angel, Tessa, I've fought automatons, Mortmain's infernal devices, I've fought Mortmain himself, survived the thought of Jem becoming a Silent Brother and turned into a bloody angel myself. I can ice skate! _

Well, I was wrong. I straighten my back and take a step forward. And than I fall over. I shriek again causing Will to turn around and in his hurry to skate to me, he falls over as well. I laugh, knowing I'm not the only miserable one in ice skating, and finally finding something where Will isn't good at. I didn't know that existed until now. I easily get up and carefully walk over him. I somehow manage to do it without falling over, and kneel before him.

'Are you alright?' I ask him, the smile still on my face.

'Apart from the fact that my wife laughed at me when I was being heroic to rescue her again, I'm fine.' He says and comes up.

I laugh even harder this time and come up as well. 'Maybe you should teach me how to do it. But without letting me fall over so you can laugh at me.'

'Really? What a shame.' He grins.

I stick my tongue out to him and am ready to skate away, so I take a step, one after the other, but eventually nearly fall over again. Luckily Will catches me on time and helps me straighten.

'Maybe I should teach you how to do it.' He says.

'But you said you didn't know how to do it either.' I frown.

'I said that I have never done it before, and that's true. But I know _how _to do it. I've watched all the people on the ice yesterday all day. Let me show you.' He says and skates off, until he's somewhere in the distance and comes back to me again.

'Now it's your turn.' He says after a relatively smooth stop. In my eyes, at least.

'Alright.' I say, still a bit nervous. I don't think I could do what Will just did. I take another step, but Will shakes his head.

'You're trying to walk on them, but you need to skate.'

'What's the difference?' I ask.

'Let me show you. This is what you do; taking a step, like you're trying to walk. What you must do is simply stretching your leg a bit more sideways and nearly run, but you move your body more.' He explains with a demonstration.

He helps me to copy his movements and finally says: 'So, now it's your turn. Try it.'

I swallow and look at the ice. Was it really not to thin?

'No, I'm sure it isn't.' Will suddenly says and I look up at him in surprise.

'You were thinking out loud. Now, let's go.' He grins, and claps with his hands.

At that I take off, and remember what Will has told me, and do it. And it worked. And it worked, it simply really worked!

I smile and make more speed, taking my speed up until I finally realize I'm at the whole other side of the lake. But how did you stop…. Shit! The unlady-like word slipped from my mouth and I try to think of how Will stopped. But I can't remember….

So I stumble over when I hit the snow and fall in it. I make an 'ough' sound when my body hits the ground and I breath loud, pushing myself around. I stare at the sky, wonder if I'm going to pass out, and than laugh. This was so much fun! With a smile on my face I get up again, when Will arrives before me.

'Tessa, are you alright?!' he asks startled and helps me up.

'Of course I'm fine! You dumb man only forgot to tell me how to stop. Anyway, this is so much fun! We really should do this more often.'

'Sorry, I didn't think about that. And I'm not to sure about that, if I'm honest.'

'Obviously. Why, are you jealous?' I grin and look at his surprised face.

'Jealous. Who'd I be jealous of?'

'Me, of course!' I give him a playful smack against his shoulder when he looks even more surprised. 'Take that surprised look of your face, mister! You have to confess, that apart from that last bit, I'm _so _much better in ice skating than you!' I smile.

'What, do you mean that last bit where you fell into the snow, which looked quite painful by the way. Are you sure you're fine, you're talking weird.'

I laugh. 'You're avoiding my statement, William. You _have _to admit, I'm so much better than you. You watched yesterday the whole time how they did it and I learned it immediately.'

'Because you had a lesson from the great master.' He smiles and skates away.

I laugh and race after him, catching him in his middle, and he nearly falls over again, while I have no trouble standing straight.

'See, I'm just so much better than you!' I say and skate away from him, throwing my hands in the air and yell out loud: 'I have found something where I'm better at than William Herondale!'

I hear him coming from behind me, and calmly step out of the way. He falls over and I laugh again.

That day we laughed every time when one of us fell over, but we were both getting better, especially I did. At the end I nearly didn't fall over anymore, after ice skating for hours. It now really showed that I'm indeed better at ice skating than Will. He was also progressing a bit, yes, but not that much, and definitely not that much as I had.

I skate up to him again when I see him standing like he's frozen. 'Will, what is it?' I ask curiously. He points at something ahead of us, and I look in the direction he pointed at.

In the snow, there was a single duck between the bald branches.

'So, what is it?' I ask, not seeing his point. It looks like he's pointing at the duck, but there are always ducks everywhere and every single day, so that's probably not it.

'There's… that's a duck.' Will says.

'Yes…' Than I suddenly realize that Will told me once he doesn't like ducks, in fact he hates them.

'Well, it's just a single duck, Will, it's not that much of a threat.' I try to calm him.

He shakes his head, and I look again. This time my mouth opens in surprise. I first didn't really notice it when they were behind the branches, but there were _so many _ducks! It was nearly unbelievable in this small place, the amount of ducks that were here!

'That's amazing!' I breath, but Will shakes his head. 'That's not amazing. It's…'

'Scary?'

'Unnatural. It's a whole duck army!' He says, and like their name was mentioned and were commanded to come forth, the whole ''duck army'' walked from behind the branches, all of them in sight. I quickly count them, ignoring Will.

'It are twenty-two of those ducks, that's amazing!' There were of course no small ones in it, so they were all using a lot of room to stand.

'Again, that's not amazing, that's unnatural! Did you see that when I said duck army they all came? I swear to you, it's a duck army!'

'Oh, please, Will, there no such a thing as a duck-'

One of them started quacking, what made Will flinch, and then all of them started, causing a terribly hard noise, which was quite irritating and painful for the ears to hear. Well, I was going to say there's no such a thing as a duck army, but since there are demons and angels and all those things…

Will suddenly came forward to the ducks, and I look surprised at him, until I notice the knife in his hand. 'By the Angel, Will, what on earth are you doing?' I yell over the ducks loud noises.

'I'm going to kill them.'

'No, you're not!' I say, grabbing his arm with the knife and take the knife from his hand, again ignoring Will's protests. 'No, Will, you're not. going. to. do. that!'

Suddenly all the ducks shuffle forward, and nearly fly into us. I drag Will backwards, now a little surprised myself. But I couldn't skate backwards (who could?) and trip over, taking Will with me. 'They're coming!' Will screamed from above me and before I know it there's a whole bunch of angry ducks flying towards us and attacking. I roll Will off me, who was trying to protect himself. 'Don't hurt them!' I quickly say when he was about to slap one away and I rush over to him, not minding where I run causing me to nearly tremble over one.

I get him up and he walks back to the grass with me next to him, but the ducks attack us from the back and we both fall with our faces into the very very deep snow of London.

I hear Will screaming something angry before my ears are filled with snow. I get up, trembling even more from the cold now which I had forgotten about, but now it was to cold to ignore or forget it. Will's straightens up as well. Above the never ending noise of the ducks I yell to him. 'Maybe this should be a good time to leave!'

'Good idea!' we take of the skates and before risking another duck attack we grab the bag and our boots, to put them on somewhere else, somewhere far away from the duck army.

When we finally find a nice and quiet place we put the boots on our soaked socks.

I smile at Will, who still seemed very angry at the ducks and at the same time as confused as I am. I shove away the black hair from his face, revealing his cold face with red cheeks and his sea blue eyes with snow in his eyelashes.

'Thank you Will, that was amazing and I really appreciate it.'

'What, the attack from the duck army?' he asks mockingly.

'No, ice skating. I love it, and I'm better than you at it.' I say with a laugh.

'I'm going to hear that for the rest of my life, aren't I?' he sighs with a smile.

'Yes, you are!'

'Happy birthday Tess.'

'Oh please, don't talk yourself out of this again.'

We finally arrive cold and full of snow or water back at the institute, where we get warmed up.

'What on earth have you done?' asks Cecily who was sitting across us.

'We were ice skating. It's really fun, and I'm better at it than Will.' I smile and Will rolls his eyes. He knows that the whole institute is going to know that.

'Were you snow skating, perhaps? How could you both be covered in so much snow? Have you been making snow angels or something?'

Will and I both share a look and finally Will shakes his head. 'It's better for everyone if no one knows that.'

'Because?' Cecily asked Will, and their blue eyes met.

'You're not going to believe us if we told you so.'

Cecily looks at me and I nod. She wasn't going to believe that. If I wasn't there myself, I wouldn't have believed it either.

'Alright than. Happy birthday Tessa. Gabriel and I got you a present as well.'

Will rolls his eyes. 'I can't believe I'm letting those Lightworms stay here.'

Cecily shoots him an angry look what makes Will shut his mouth.

'I hope I can find your favourite thing on earth as a birthday present for your birthday, Will.' Cecily says.

Will takes a sip of his warm chocolate milk. 'Which is?'

'Demon pox.' I answer for Cecily, and we both grin.

'I sincerely hope not.' Will says.

The door opens and Sophie, Gideon and Gabriel come in. 'Happy birthday!' The Lightwood brothers say and I smile at them.

'Alright, it's time for presents!' Cecily announces and I cuddle myself next to Will to make more room for the others.

Amazing gifts were given to me, and I'm so thankful to all of them. But I can't help that my mind is still going to this morning, the ice skating and the duck army.

Yes, this is definitely a birthday to never forget, but in a good way. I look at the man who made it all possibly for me. Well, partly, accept for the duck attack.

I take his hand and he gently pinches it. Yes, a birthday to never forget.


End file.
